Obrońca czyli outsider
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Tekst durmstrangowo-quidditchowy, silnie nawiązujący (a właściwie korespondujący) z "Mocnymi, niezwyciężonymi". Tym razem głównym bohaterem jest nie Bogdan Bielik, a Lowa Oczkow, obrońca Durmstrangu. Trochę prequel, a trochę łatka na opowiadanie wyjściowe, poświęcone najbardziej defensywnym zawodnikom w quidditchu.


_Tekst durmstrangowo-quidditchowy, napisany w zeszłym roku na akcję "Raz-Dwa-Trzy" na Forum Mirriel, silnie nawiązujący (a właściwie korespondujący) z "Mocnymi, niezwyciężonymi". Tym razem głównym bohaterem jest nie Bogdan Bielik, a Lowa Oczkow, obrońca Durmstrangu. To opowiadanko jest trochę prequelem, a trochę łatką na opowiadanie wyjściowe i tak naprawdę jednym wielkim autor-service poświęconym najbardziej defensywnym zawodnikom w quidditchu. Czytać można je chyba jednak i bez znajomości tekstu głównego. Chyba. Jeżeli ktoś nie lubi tekstów sportowych i/lub postaci OC, to raczej nie powinien tu zaglądać. Ostrzegłam. ;)_

**Obrońca czyli outsider**

Lowa Oczkow omiótł krytycznym wzrokiem magazyn. Wyglądał jakby przeszło przez niego tornado. Łatwo było poznać, że dopiero co zakończyła się lekcja latania pierwszorocznych. Miotły leżały byle jak, tworząc największe bierki na świecie. Dzieciarnia rzuciła sprzęt i dała w długą, korzystając z faktu, że pan Andreas był zajęty udzielaniem pierwszej pomocy jakiemuś nieszczęśnikowi, który rozbił sobie nos, zapewne spadając z jednego ze szkolnych Meteorów.

Właściwie miał zamiar tylko zabrać swoją miotłę, żeby trochę poćwiczyć manewry na hali (i nawet zakomunikował to plecom pana Meiera, uznając, że to wystarczy). Za jakieś pół godziny miała dołączyć do niego Nadia. Umówili się, że w ramach treningu porzuca trochę na jego obręcze. Może nie był to najbardziej typowy sposób na spędzanie czasu ze swoją dziewczyną, ale tak się składało, że Nadieżda również namiętnie grywała w quidditcha, także w szkolnej reprezentacji. Tak się zresztą poznali. Wcześniej próbował namówić do treningu drugiego obrońcę, Igora Wijewa, ale ten wykręcił się nauką. Nie sposób było nie zauważyć, że Wijek ostatnio jakoś stracił zapał do quidditcha. Wydawało się, że bardziej go męczył, niż sprawiał przyjemność. Ale mało kogo nie męczył styl, w jakim Sorokin prowadził drużynę. Udało mu się skutecznie zniechęcić kilku zawodników. Kiedy po feriach zimowych uczniowie wrócili do szkoły, dyrektor krótko i zwięźle poinformował reprezentację, że trener zrezygnował z posady (jak zwykle nie podając młodzieży żadnych szczegółów, ale i tak wszyscy wiedzieli, że po prostu zerwał kontrakt). Powitano to raczej z ulgą, niż z rozczarowaniem.

Teraz Lowa, tknięty impulsem, odłożył na bok swoje wysłużone rękawice i czarną opaskę, którą w trakcie gry zakładał na głowę, aby ujarzmić bujne kręcone włosy, i z własnej inicjatywy zabrał się za ogarnianie magazynu. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie miałby jak dostać się do swojej Gwiazdy, która znajdowała się na ostatnim stojaku, pod samą ścianą. Tak samo jak na boisku quidditcha, w magazynie na sprzęt miotlarski nie było miejsca na chaos.

Właśnie kończył robotę, gdy do pomieszczenia wślizgnął się mikrus, ciągnąc za sobą miotłę. Wciąż miał zaczerwieniony nos i trochę jeszcze pochlipywał. Wybałuszył oczy na widok obrońcy; prędzej spodziewałby się natknąć na poltergeista, który rzekomo mieszkał gdzieś na terenie hali (nikt go nigdy nie słyszał, ale starsi uczniowie uwielbiali straszyć nim młodszych) niż znaleźć na tej samej przestrzeni z jednym z reprezentantów Durmstrangu. A że go rozpoznał, Lowa nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Im gorzej grał zespół, tym bardziej na jego tle wybijał się obrońca, a Oczkow wystąpił w sześciu z dziewięciu meczów rundy zimowej, do tego często przed własną publicznością. W dodatku słynął nie tylko ze znakomitych parad, ale również z imponującej fryzury. Trudno było go pomylić z jakimkolwiek innym zawodnikiem.

Dzieciak zatrzymał się w progu, jakby nie był pewien, czy może wejść. Lowa dał mu znak ręką. Z ciekawości zerknął na miotłę, którą trzymał pierwszoroczny. Od pierwszego rzutu oka rozpoznał jeden z bardziej kapryśnych egzemplarzy, znajdujących się na stanie; nie wsiadłby na niego nikt, kto miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o miotłach.

— Możesz ją położyć tam z tyłu, po prawej — wskazał na wolne miejsce na stojakach. — A tak swoją drogą, wziąłeś największego rupiecia — skomentował, dziwiąc się w duchu, jak chłopak mógł popełnić taką nieroztropność. Po paru miesiącach w tej budzie powinni już wiedzieć, których mioteł unikać. W magazynie nie brakowało przecież całkiem przyzwoitych egzemplarzy.

Maluch wygiął usta w podkówkę.

— Nie wiem, która jest rupieć — przyznał.

Oczkow uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem. Jednak naraz przypomniał sobie swoje szkolne początki. Choć wydawało się, że od tamtych chwil minęły całe wieki, kiedyś chyba też był takim szkrabem, który podskakiwał nerwowo, gdy zwrócił się do niego któryś ze starszych uczniów, tych „prawie dorosłych". Prędko jednak odnalazł się w szkolnym życiu, a nawet zaczął stroszyć pióra. Kiedyś rzucił się na ucznia z piątego roku, bo na skutek ciasnoty w ówczesnym magazynie przypadkowo przygniótł stopą witki w jego miotle (pierwszej, a więc również najwspanialszej na świecie, chociaż był to przestarzały model, który dostał od starszego brata). Potem okazało się, że naskoczył na ówczesnego kapitana drużyny. Inni zawodnicy, na widok osłupiałej miny kolegi, zwijali się ze śmiechu, zwłaszcza że wyglądało to jakby wróbel napadł na orła (Oczkow był wtedy jeszcze bardzo mikrego wzrostu).

— Nigdy nie tykaj osiemdziesiątek, są bardzo kiepskie — poradził wspaniałomyślnie.

— Co to jest osiemdziesiątka? — zapytał pierwszoroczny.

— Model miotły. — Oczkow odwrócił trzonek swojej Gwiazdy w jego stronę i pokazał drobne cyferki, znajdujące się blisko uchwytu. — A ten drugi numer to długość witek, czasami trzeba je wymienić.

— Aha. Ale serio, to się wymienia? — Spojrzał powątpiewająco na ogon miotły Oczkowa.

— Tak. Mówi się, że średnia żywotność witek to trzy lata. W miotłach sportowych nawet krócej. Chociaż podobno w Nimbusach nie trzeba nic wymieniać, no ale to inna klasa. Ja niedawno wymieniałem część w swojej miotle. — Wskazał pasma ciemniejszych witek, widoczne od spodu ogona. — Trochę mi ich wyszarpali w meczach.

Trał należał do jednego z najczęściej popełnianych fauli na obrońcach. Lowa z pewną zgrozą przypomniał sobie spotkanie z Jełgawą. Wprawdzie wygrali go bardzo wysoko, ale z perspektywy najbardziej defensywnego zawodnika, uwięzionego w polu bramowym, całość nie wyglądała wcale tak różowo. Żałował, że nie mógł zrobić tego samego co Syczow, grający w tamtym spotkaniu jako szukający — spryciarz po prostu uciekł sobie na wyższy pułap. Nie dość, że utrzymanie koncentracji w meczu, w którym pod obręczami działo się stosunkowo niewiele, było sporym wyzwaniem, to do tego więcej czasu niż na interwencjach, spędzał na unikaniu kierowanych w jego stronę tłuczków. Pałkarze Jełgawy najwidoczniej uznali, że zwalenie obrońcy z miotły to jedyny sposób na otworzenie drogi do obręczy, a defensywa Oczkowa, która teoretycznie powinna go ochronić, dała plamę na całej linii. W dodatku zawodnicy Jełgawy ciągle faulowali, a sędzia odgwizdywał wszystko jakoś bardzo opieszale. Dopiero po meczu Lowa zauważył, że przeciwnicy połamali mu część witek w ogonie miotły. Szlag go trafił nie z tej ziemi, ale nie było już jak się odwołać.

— A ty to… nie boisz się grać w quidditcha? — zapytał niepewnie pierwszoroczny.

— A czegoż tu się bać? — zdumiał się Oczkow.

— No tłuczków. I samego latania. Ja to właściwie nie chcę latać. Nie lubię — wyznał.

— Nie każdy musi — odparł Oczkow, chociaż tak naprawdę tego nie rozumiał. Jak można było nie lubić latać, nie rozkoszować się prędkością, powiewem wiatru na twarzy (i, oczywiście, we włosach), widokiem połaci ciemnozielonej tajgi i otwartego pagórkowatego terenu, upstrzonego plamkami jezior, rozpościerającymi się aż po horyzont? Mocą drzemiącą w miotle, uczuciem lekkości i oderwania się od wszelkich przyziemnych problemów? Lepsza od tego mogła być tylko animagia, ale profesor Symonowa dość wcześnie oświadczyła mu, że nie posiadał żadnych szczególnych predyspozycji — co było pewnym rozczarowaniem, zwłaszcza że miał animagów w najbliższej rodzinie. — Pół roku jeszcze jakoś wytrzymasz. A potem są hipogryfy — powiedział z całkowicie poważną miną.

— Co takiego?! — Maluch natychmiast zbladł. — Na hipogryfach też każą latać?! — zapytał nerwowo.

— Wyluzuj, żartowałem. — Lowa mrugnął do niego okiem. — No dobra, magazyn ogarnięty, idziemy. — Zabrał miotłę i swoje rzeczy, i dał pierwszorocznemu znak, żeby poszedł przodem.

Z magazynu wychodziło się przez gabinet trenera. Pan Andreas był w środku, układał jakieś papiery na biurku.

— I jak tam, w porządku? — zagadnął pierwszorocznego. Maluch tylko skinął głową. — O, Lowa, kiedy przyszedłeś? — zapytał, gdy dostrzegł wychodzącego za nim obrońcę.

— Przed chwilą. Chciałem trochę poćwiczyć. Mogę wziąć parę kafli? Zaraz dojdzie Nadia…

— Pewnie, bierz. Całe boisko twoje. — Wskazał w generalnym kierunku siatki z kaflami i ponownie skupił uwagę na papierach. Wyglądały jak zapiski statyczne z ostatnich meczów reprezentacji i Lowa przelotnie zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w pogłoskach o tym, że Meier miałby poprowadzić kadrę, przynajmniej tymczasowo, tkwiło jednak jakieś ziarno prawdy.

Oczkow wyciągał właśnie kafle z siatki, gdy do gabinetu wpadł woźny Grigorij Jefensjewiej. Bez żadnego powitania rzucił się na Meiera.

— I co, zgodził się? Naprawdę się zgodził? — zapytał z szalonym podnieceniem.

Meierowi notatki o mało co nie wyleciały z rąk.

— Grisza, spokojnie, chcesz, żebym dostał zawału?

— No ale zgodził się, czy nie?

— Igor Wiktorowicz twierdzi, że jest spora szansa. Ale jeszcze nie otrzymał sowy zwrotnej.

— Nie wierzę, nie wierzę, taka sława! I to z zagranicy. Pioruny, Wojownicy, i teraz Durmstrang!

Lowa nadstawił uszu. Cóż to mogła być za niesamowita sława? Kafle wyciągał jak paralityk, ciekaw dalszego ciągu konwersacji. Może któryś wymieni nazwisko?

— Mówiłem, że jeszcze nie odpisał… — powiedział spokojnie Meier.

— To dlaczego przygotowujesz statystyki?

— A nuż się zgodzi…

Meier nagle przypomniał sobie o obecności Oczkowa.

— Lowa, jesteś pewien, że potrzebujesz aż tylu kafli?

Przy obrońcy leżało ich już co najmniej piętnaście. Lowa spojrzał na niego z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

— Faktycznie, chyba wystarczy. Naprawdę będziemy mieć nowego trenera?

— Prawdopodobnie. Okaże się w ciągu paru dni.

Ponieważ Meier spoglądał na niego znacząco, Oczkow zrozumiał, że powinien już sobie iść. Zabrał kafle i miotłę, i przeniósł się na halę, która w czasie najzimniejszych miesięcy w roku służyła za boisko treningowe. Jednak bardziej niż ćwiczenia, interesowały go dopiero co zasłyszane wieści. Zagraniczny trener! To ci dopiero. Ciekawe, kto to mógł być? Łatwe do sprawdzenia, wystarczyło tylko przejrzeć roczniki ligi z ostatnich lat i sprawdzić, kto prowadził i Wojowników, i Pioruny. Zagranicznych trenerów w rosyjskiej lidze wcale nie było aż tak wielu, zwłaszcza takich, którzy pracowali z tymi obydwiema drużynami.

Zrobił krótką rozgrzewkę, przeleciał parę okrążeń wokół hali, ćwicząc manewry polegające głównie na nagłym zwalnianiu i przyspieszaniu, a także gwałtownej zmianie kierunku lotu (obrońca musiał być w każdej chwili gotów nie tylko do wyjścia naprzeciw napastnikowi, by skrócić kąt strzału, ale również do błyskawicznego przeskoczenia od jednej obręczy do drugiej). Potem, jak zawsze, poćwiczył wyrzucanie kafla na odległość. Jego rekord wynosił blisko pięćdziesiąt metrów przy rzucie z miejsca. Wyrobił sobie siłę w ramionach, przerzucając na pokładzie żaglowca Durmstrangu worki z balastem w czasie szlabanów. Trenował też wznawianie gry po wcześniejszym rozpędzeniu się na miotle, tak jak widywał to na materiałach szkoleniowych, prezentujących grę profesjonalnych obrońców. Wykorzystywali dodatkowy pęd, by posyłać kafle na połowę przeciwnika, nierzadko w okolice pola bramkowego. Ostatecznie do obowiązków obrońcy należało nie tylko zapobieganie golom i dyrygowanie całą formacją defensywną, ale także rozpoczynanie ataków — i Oczkow czuł się w tej roli jak ryba w wodzie. Dzisiaj jednak, zaabsorbowany dopiero co zasłyszanymi wieściami, wyrzucał kafla raczej kiepsko — jego koordynacja wyraźnie leżała. Z niecierpliwością czekał na Nadię.

Gdy jego dziewczyna wreszcie dołączyła do niego w powietrzu (od razu przechwytując kafla, którego Lowa cisnął w dal), natychmiast podzielił się sensacją.

— Słuchaj, będziemy mieć nowego trenera! Zagranicznego! — wypalił, gdy tylko podleciała do jego pola bramkowego.

— O, a skąd wiesz? — zainteresowała się Nadia.

— Meier i Jefensjewiej przy mnie rozmawiali. Były trener Piorunów i Wojowników.

— Serio? A jak się nazywa?

— Nie mam bladego pojęcia — przyznał szczerze Lowa.

— Czekaj, wiesz, jakie drużyny prowadził, ale nie wiesz, jak się nazywa? — zapytała nieco podejrzliwie.

— No bo nie wymienili nazwiska. Kurczę, teraz będzie mnie cały czas męczyć, kto to może być…

Nadię najwidoczniej męczyło to mniej. A ponieważ Lowa nie uważał, z zaskoczenia załadowała mu gola wprost do dolnej obręczy.

* * *

Zaraz po treningu poszli razem sprawdzić roczniki ligi, które znajdowały się w bibliotece, w obszernym dziale sportowym. W zbiorze złożonym z dwóch klubów znajdował się tylko jeden wspólny element, spełniający podstawowe kryteria: Bogdan Bielik.

— Ty na pewno dobrze słyszałeś? — zapytała Nadia z powątpieniem. — Czy to nie jest trener reprezentacji Polski?

— Były trener — sprostował Lowa, przyglądając się zdjęciu sztabu szkoleniowego Piorunów z sezonu 1980/81. – Wywalili go po przednich mistrzostwach, tak samo jak Smołowa. — Sam zaczął mieć wątpliwości. Wprawdzie w szkolnej lidze pracowało sporo emerytowanych trenerów klubowych, ale prowadzenie kadry narodowej to coś zupełnie innego. Dla takiego szkoleniowca to byłaby degradacja; objęcie przez niego szkolnej drużyny było równie prawdopodobne jak to, że Durmstrang nawiąże wymianę studencką z Dragogradem.

— Jest jeszcze Fernando Silva z Urugwaju, o tutaj, w sezonie 1956/57 w Wojownikach — zauważyła Nadia. — A wcześniej dwa sezony w Piorunach.

— No co ty! Przecież on już wtedy był dobrze po sześćdziesiątce. Teraz musiałby mieć ze sto lat!

— Mhm. No nic, okaże się za parę dni. Lepiej na razie nic nikomu nie mówić, po co rozsiewać plotki…

Lowa oczywiście się z nią zgodził, bo brzmiało to rozsądnie, ale jak to on, nie utrzymał długo języka za zębami.

* * *

Zimą, gdy ze względu na surową pogodę praktycznie nikt nie opuszczał na dłużej murów zamku, młodzież spędzała większość swojego wolnego czasu w jednej z sal kominkowych — było w nich nieco cieplej, niż w dormitoriach, o ile ktoś odpowiednio umiejętnie rozpalił magiczny ogień na olbrzymim kominku. Pomieszczenie, znajdujące się na piętrze zajmowanym przez szósty i siódmy rok, należało do tych najbardziej przestronnych; wysoko sklepione, z najlepszym widokiem, wprost na największe jezioro, o tej porze roku skute grubą warstwą lodu, i ciemną ścianę tajgi. Nie brakowało tutaj wygodnych foteli i kanap, a także stołów do pracy — popołudniami głównie odrabiano tutaj lekcje. Wieczorami zaś grano w rozmaite gry planszowe i opowiadano różne wesołe historie. Przychodzili tutaj też młodsi uczniowie, bo powszechnie było wiadomo, że u szóstego i siódmego roku jest najciekawiej, chociaż wtedy robiło się już trochę ciasno.

Lowa tym razem nie uczestniczył w żadnych rozrywkach integracyjnych, tylko biedził się nad swoimi rękawicami, wysłużonymi do tego stopnia, że lada dzień mogły rozlecieć się ze starości. Ani zszywanie magiczne, ani tradycyjne już nie pomagało. Co gorsza, zupełnie puściły już zaklęcia klejące, które normalnie sprawiały, że przechwycony kafel lepiej przylegał do dłoni. Teraz rękawice nadawały się wyłącznie do treningów — na każdym łapało się kafla po sto pięćdziesiąt albo i dwieście razy, o wiele częściej niż w normalnym meczu, więc te obkładano bardzo słabym czarem albo w ogóle go nie stosowano. Koledzy i koleżanki udzielali różnych życzliwych rad, które jednakowoż nie były zbyt przydatne. Igor Wijew, drugi obrońca, sugerował naszycie dodatkowej skórki w najbardziej przetartych miejscach. Pomysł wydawał się niezły, ale wtedy Lowa miałby problem ze zginaniem palców.

Anja, jego młodsza o dwa lata siostra, z powątpieniem obserwowała te zabiegi.

— Przecież nic już z nich nie będzie! Poproś rodziców, dadzą ci na nowe.

— Dopiero co dołożyli mi do witek, głupio mi tak z nich ciągle wyciągać kasę — mruknął Lowa. Ale prawdziwy powód był inny. Quidditch ostatnio stał się trochę drażliwym tematem w domu. Rodzice powtarzali, że ostateczna decyzja należy do niego, ale podskórnie dało się wyczuć, że chyba jednak woleliby, by wybrał studia, tak jak starszy brat.

— Tak właściwie to szkoła powinna dopłacić do tego interesu — odezwał się Wasyl Syczow, jedyny szukający reprezentacji, który wytrzymał w tym sezonie aż dwa i pół meczu.

— Stać ich na ochraniacze z rogogona, to chyba na rękawice też, nie?

— A z jakiej paki? — wtrącił Fiodor Kierżakow, najlepszy ścigający zespołu, znany z trudnego charakteru; we własnym mniemaniu wszystko wiedział zawsze najlepiej i wyrażał swoją opinię nawet wtedy, gdy nikt nie chciał jej usłyszeć. — Przecież to prywatny sprzęt. Do mioteł nam nie dokładają, nie?

Jak zwykle w mgnieniu oka rozgorzał spór. Najbardziej zainteresowani, czyli Oczkow i Wijew, odzywali się najmniej.

— Może w ogóle nie będzie problemu, ani z rękawicami, ani z niczym innym, bo rozgrywki będziemy mieć z głowy — wyjechał Kirył Kirjakow z ponurym proroctwem. Był dopiero na czwartym roku, ale regularnie wpadał do starszych zagrać w planszówki. — Nie ma trenera, nie ma o czym mówić…

— A figę. Jak dobrze pójdzie to za parę dni będziemy mieć nowego — wypalił Oczkow bez namysłu.

W sali kominkowej zapadła nagle cisza. Lowa ukłuł się igłą w palec (mugolskie sposoby naprawiania rękawic, o których czytał w specjalistycznym magazynie dla obrońców, były wprawdzie niebezpieczne, ale dawały jeszcze jako takie rezultaty) i uniósł wzrok. Wszyscy obecni, a było to stado złożone z kilkudziesięciu osób, wpatrywali się w niego z szalonym zainteresowaniem.

— Ty coś wiesz, Lowa. — Timo Rannankari, na co dzień targany tragicznym konfliktem czy zostać przy pozycji ścigającego, czy może jednak spróbować przekwalifikować się na pałkarza, spojrzał na niego bystro.

— Jak już zacząłeś, to gadaj — zażądał Wasyl Syczow.

— No coś tam słyszałem — przyznał, ssąc zraniony palec, na którym pojawiła się kropelka krwi. Zerknął na Nadię.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Jak już zacząłeś, to im powiedz.

— No dobra. Wychodzi na to, że chcą zatrudnić Bogdana Bielika.

Ktoś stojący z tyłu głośno wciągnął powietrze. Ktoś inny powiedział cicho „łał". Tylko Kierżakow odruchowo stanął okoniem.

— Zalewasz! Kto ci to niby powiedział?

— Nikt mi nie powiedział, ale tak wychodzi… — Powtórzył im słowa Jefensjewieja i wnioski, jakie wysnuli razem z Nadią, posiłkując się rocznikami ligi.

Przez resztę wieczoru temat nowego trenera nie schodził z ust młodzieży. Część, która lepiej znała Oczkowa, uznała, że Lowa po prosta powiedział to od tak sobie, dla draki. Inni jednak, jak Wasyl i Kirył, potraktowali to poważnie, i prędko roznieśli sensacyjne informacje po innych rejonach zamku, wobec czego i wśród młodszych uczniów zapanowało pewne poruszenie. Ci, którzy nie wiedzieli, o kogo chodzi, zostali szybko doedukowani przez lepiej zorientowanych kolegów i koleżanki. Nazajutrz okazało się, że ktoś coś tam przekręcił po drodze, bo po Durmstrangu zaczęła krążyć plotka, że prowadzenie kadry szkoły miał objąć były trener reprezentacji Rosji. Lowa tylko śmiał się w kułak; nigdy jeszcze nie udało mu się zasiać takiego poruszenia w szkole.

Prawdziwa bomba wybuchła dwa dni później, bo Bielik pojawił w szkole we własnej osobie, co już nie pozostawiało miejsca na żadne wątpliwości. Widziano go w towarzystwie Meiera, który oprowadzał go po szkole. Lowa zobaczył trenera pierwszy raz dopiero podczas kolacji, gdy Karkarow dokonał oficjalnej prezentacji. Bielik był wysoki, szpakowaty i sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto automatycznie budzi autorytet. Z drugiej strony wyglądał na równego faceta.

W czasie swojej szkolnej quidditchowej kariery Oczkow zetknął się z czterema różnymi szkoleniowcami. Zastanawiał się teraz jaki będzie ten polski trener?

* * *

Lowa był drużynowym weteranem. Pierwszy raz startował do reprezentacji, gdy skończył trzynaście lat. Wybrał pozycję ścigającego — jak większość dzieciaków widział siebie w roli zdobywcy goli. Jednak kiedy drugi obrońca wypadł ze składu przez kontuzję, a potem w ogóle zrezygnował z gry, trener zaczął testować zawodników z pola jako potencjalnych kandydatów do gry na obręczach. Szybko okazało się, że Lowa miał do tego znakomite predyspozycje — zwinność, refleks i dobre zdolności miotlarskie. Nie bał się też oderwać obydwu rąk od trzonka miotły podczas interwencji.

Pozycja zawodnika wyznaczającego ostatnią linię obrony była w tradycji Durmstrangu szczególna. Poziom, do którego należało aspirować, wyznaczył Oskar Sommer. Musiał być naprawdę genialny, bo chociaż odkąd ukończył szkołę minęły już długie lata, wciąż porównywano do niego każdego kolejnego obrońcę, w każdym wschodzącym talencie dopatrując się godnego następcy. Sommer poszedł w profesjonalizm, grał w Bundeslidze. Oczkow również chciał dokonywać czynów wielkich, więc zdecydował się zmierzyć z długim cieniem, rzucanym przez poprzednika.

Reprezentację prowadził wtedy Giennadij Michajłowicz Tabakow, stateczny siwy pan. Budził respekt nie tylko u najmłodszych. Nie musiał podnosić głosu, by zaprowadzić porządek, a taktykę potrafił wytłumaczyć tak, że największy głąb by zrozumiał. Mecze zawsze obserwował z ławki, imponując spokojem, w zależności od sytuacji korygując ustawienie tak sprawnie, jakby dyrygował orkiestrą. Miał jakieś przewlekłe problemy zdrowotne, przez co musiał poruszać się o lasce. Uczniowie spekulowali jakaż to straszna kontuzja, czy też może klątwa mogła go dotknąć, ale prawda była zapewne zupełnie inna — nieuleczalna, powoli postępująca choroba. Tabakow jednak nigdy nic na ten temat nie mówił, ani się nie skarżył, chociaż gdy miewał gorsze dni, zmuszony był prowadzić treningi na siedząco.

Lowa darzył go ogromnym szacunkiem. Bardzo dużo go nauczył. Wiedział, że będzie musiał zaczekać na swoją szansę na występ na obręczach, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Hierarchia była ściśle określona. Ówczesny pierwszy obrońca, Rinat, był od niego znacznie bardziej doświadczony i dysponował lepszymi warunkami fizycznymi. Lowa pilnie podpatrywał go na treningach, ucząc się również od niego.

Już wtedy Oczkow wybrał trzynastkę na swój numer, jakby na przekór, i został przy nim nawet, gdy awansował na pierwszego obrońcę. Nie tylko dlatego, że nikt inny nie chciał tej liczby, uznając za pechową. Miała dla niego szczególne znaczenie i zawsze była szczęśliwa.

Urodziny miał trzynastego lipca. Był trzynastym zawodnikiem na liście, gdy pierwszy raz startował na testach do drużyny, i nie przeszkodziło mu to zrobić dobrego wrażenia na trenerze. Dziwnym trafem jego debiut w oficjalnym meczu przypadł na dzień trzynastego czerwca, gdy zagrał przeciwko węgierskiej szkole Poenari; przez cały rok Lowa spisywał się na treningach bez zarzutu i trener zdecydował się go wystawić pod koniec sezonu, by odciążyć Rinata, który znajdował się pomiędzy jednym egzaminem końcowym a drugim. Ryzyko wpadki najwidoczniej ocenił jako niewielkie, bo Durmstrang miał wtedy nad Poenari sporą przewagę punktową. Stres jednak i tak był nieziemski. Tak właściwie Lowa mało co pamiętał z tego debiutu. Prawie zleciał z miotły przy obronie karnego. Rąbnął też w słupek najniższej obręczy przy jednej z bardziej karkołomnych interwencji, ale nie powstrzymało go to przed dograniem meczu do końca.

Kolejny sezon zaczął jako pierwszy, nominalny obrońca; był najmłodszy w drużynie. Wcześniej niż wielu jego kolegów zrozumiał, że quidditch to gra zespołowa. Żaden obrońca, nawet jeśli rozegrał najbardziej genialny mecz, nie mógł się wypowiadać krytycznie o postawie reszty drużyny. Także we własnym interesie. Bo wiedział, że prędzej czy później to on będzie potrzebował ich wsparcia. Nie licząc jednej wpadki w połowie sezonu, Lowie szło naprawdę znakomicie.

W środku rundy wiosennej na drużynę spadł cios. Stan zdrowia Tabakowa pogorszył się na tyle, że nie mógł dłużej pracować z reprezentacją i musiał zrezygnować z funkcji. Wszyscy strasznie go żałowali. Sezon do końca dociągnął jego asystent, już nie tak utalentowany. Durmstrang skończył w środku stawki, co było sporym rozczarowaniem po dobrym otwarciu.

W kolejnym sezonie przyszedł Gawriłow, którego nikt nie wspominał potem dobrze. Lowa wprawdzie zachował swoją pozycję, ale trener, wyznający filozofię „liczy się szukający, a reszta niech robi, co chce", prędko rozmontował to, co przez lata budował Tabakow. Obrońców pozostawiał właściwie samym sobie, nie skupiając się na rozwijaniu ich umiejętności. Aktywniej zajmował się Oczkowem tylko wtedy, gdy ten wypuszczał się na przedpole; nie podobał mu się taki styl gry i kazał mu się cofać na linię, by tam oczekiwał na nacierające kafle. Lowie trudno było się z tym pogodzić — kłóciło się to z jego naturą. Wolał gasić niebezpieczne sytuacje, niż biernie oczekiwać na to, aż zamienią się w bramki, ale Gawriłow prędko zgasił jego, podobnie jak zapał reszty drużyny. Był to kiepski sezon Durmstrangu, w którym reprezentacja grała niemrawo, nieciekawie i bez większego zaangażowania.

I wtedy objawiły się inne przydatne cechy charakteru Lowy. Był dobrym duchem drużyny. Nawet po największych porażkach nie tracił rezonu i starał się jakoś poprawić humor kolegom i koleżankom, którzy spuszczali nosy na kwintę, gdy Durmstrang zbierał baty od Dragogradu, Ragnety, a nawet słabiutkiej w tamtym sezonie Kajaani.  
Wygłupiał się na treningach (kiedy trener nie widział), podkładając ścigającym kafle, na które rzucał małe, sprytne zaklęcia, sprawiające, że ważyły pięć razy tyle, co normalne albo wyślizgiwały się z dłoni. Do gry na obręczach podchodził jednak śmiertelnie poważnie i tu nie pozwalał sobie na żadne „rozprężenie". Nie dograł jednak tego sezonu do końca. Gawriłow w końcu posadził go na ławie i w pięciu ostatnich meczach wystawił Igora Wijewa, który lepiej pasował do jego filozofii.

Karkarow rozliczył go należycie i nie przedłużył z nim kontraktu. Widocznie nie spodobało mu się szóste miejsce w lidze.

W następnym sezonie, wraz z kolejnym trenerem, przyszła odmiana na lepsze. Młody, pełen pasji, szarpnął drużynę i tchnął w nią nowego ducha. Durmstrang znów zaczął grać składnie, choć brakowało im utalentowanego szukającego, więc w ogólnym bilansie wypadali dość przeciętnie. Pałkarze również nie sprawowali się tak dobrze, jak powinni, przez co Oczkow w każdym meczu miał rękawice pełne roboty. Zapewne też dzięki temu właśnie w sezonie 1989/90 odniósł pierwszy większy sukces — został obrońcą z największą liczbą interwencji w całej szkolnej lidze. Miał ich aż sto osiemdziesiąt osiem. Nie mógł się jednak do końca cieszyć z tego indywidualnego osiągnięcia. Durmstrang zajął tylko piąte miejsce.

Wręczenie trofeum odbyło się również bez większych ceregieli (nie mógł się potem opędzić od myśli, że zawodników z pola traktowano z większym splendorem). Przyjechało dwóch facetów ze związku, zajmujących się szkolną ligą. Poproszono go na chwilę do gabinetu trenera. Dostał jakąś abstrakcyjną ni to rzeźbę, ni to posążek, wyglądającą jak trapez po ciężkich przejściach. Nie miał pojęcia, co to właściwie przedstawia, ale na pewno nie złotą rękawicę, tak jak zawsze to sobie wyobrażał. Uścisk dłoni, parę grzecznościowych słów, pamiątkowe zdjęcie i było po wszystkim.

— Pokaż, jak to właściwie wygląda? — zainteresował się Wijek, gdy Lowa wszedł do sali kominkowej ze swoim trofeum. — Kurczę, myślałem, że to będzie jakaś rękawica czy coś — mruknął, gdy już obejrzał nagrodę.

— Szczerze mówiąc ja też. Fajny przycisk do papieru z tego będzie, nie? — powiedział swobodnie Lowa, stawiając posążek na stoliku.

W komnacie siedzieli też Timo, Wasyl i Fiodor; zwłaszcza ten ostatni wydawał się ciężko urażony, że to nie on został wyróżniony. Mina jeszcze mu się wydłużyła, gdy kolejne osoby podchodziły do Oczkowa, by obejrzeć trofeum. Brzydkie było jak nieszczęście, ale jednak wygranie czegokolwiek przez Durmstrang w quidditchu stanowiło niemałe osiągnięcie.

— Jak dla mnie to nagroda dla całej drużyny — stwierdził w pewnym momencie Lowa. — Stawka była w tym roku wyrównana. W kolejnym sezonie będzie lepiej.

— A ty myślisz, że Sławczew zostanie? — zakpił Kierżakow. — Wywalą go, jak sto pięćdziesiąt.

Niestety okazało się, że Fiodor tym razem miał rację. Piąte miejsce faktycznie było poniżej oczekiwań Karkarowa.

Zgodnie z prawem równowagi po dobrym trenerze przyszedł dużo gorszy. Sorokin miał nawet jakieś tam pomysły, potrafił ustawić drużynę defensywnie, co w grze przeciwko silniejszym przeciwnikom miało jakiś sens, ale jednocześnie był dość szorstki w obyciu i nie potrafił przekonać do siebie młodzieży; nie tłumaczył, a jedynie wymagał, i prędko tracił cierpliwość, gdy zespół nie funkcjonował tak, jakby sobie tego życzył. Drużyna z meczu na mecz grała gorzej. Oczkow robił swoje, ale fakt, że dzięki jego staraniom sytuacja zamiast beznadziejnej była po prostu zła nie dostarczał mu zbytniej satysfakcje.

Sorokin jednak wyświadczył wszystkim przysługę, zrywając kontrakt. I tym samym dla reprezentacji otworzyły się nowe perspektywy.

* * *

Nabór do drużyny ogłoszono już nazajutrz. Trener zdecydował się chyba na najbardziej uczciwe rozwiązanie i wszystkim dał równe szanse na dostanie się do składu. Oczkow, w przeciwieństwie do Kierżakowa, nie oburzał się na takie rozwiązanie. Wiedział, że i tak nie miał szczególnej konkurencji.

Największe doświadczenie poza nim posiadał Igor Wijew. Chodzili do tej samej klasy, ale Wijek zdecydował się dołączyć do kadry dopiero na piątym roku. Wcześniej byli po prostu kolegami, którzy mieszkali w jednym dormitorium, poznali się lepiej, gdy Igor zaczął grać na tej samej pozycji, co Lowa. Obrońcy z reguły trzymali się razem. Nikt inny nie rozumiał dobrze rozterek, stresu i wagi odpowiedzialności, jakie towarzyszyły zawodnikom występującym w tej niewdzięcznej roli.

Wijek był intelektualistą introwertykiem. Pisywał wiersze. Lowa kiedyś nakrył go na tym przez przypadek, gdy cofnął się do dormitorium po zapomniany podręcznik. Igor na kolanach błagał go, żeby nikomu nie mówił. Oczkow ani myślał się z niego z tego powodu nabijać. To tylko scementowało ich przyjaźń.

Wijek miał dobry refleks, ale był też bardzo asekuracyjny. Czasami zbyt długo zastanawiał się, czy zostawać na linii, czy wychodzić w pole do przechwytu, co kosztowało go straconą bramkę. Zdawało się, że czuł się najlepiej, gdy nie musiał grać i mógł obserwować mecz z ławki rezerwowych. Chyba odpowiadała mu rola zmiennika, na którym nie ciążyła żadna presja.

— Tylko nie łap żadnej kontuzji — żartował nie raz.

W swojej karierze rozegrał jednak parę naprawdę przyzwoitych meczów. Tylko ten ostatni, z Poenari, zakończył się dla niego dość pechowo, bo zderzył się z pałkarzem, gdy wychodził do kafla — Jurij tak skupił się na zatrzymaniu tłuczka, że nie patrzył, gdzie leci, i wpadł prosto na obrońcę swojego zespołu. Obydwaj się wtedy trochę uszkodzili.

— Startujesz do drużyny, oczywiście? – zagadnął Wijka Lowa, gdy wracali do dormitorium po skończonych lekcjach.

— Chyba pójdę, zobaczyć, co wymyśli. W końcu to zagraniczny trener i w ogóle. Ale w sumie to nie wiem, czy chcę jeszcze grać.

— Dlaczego? — zdziwił się Lowa. — Przecież jesteś niezły.

Wijek tylko uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

— Dzięki. Staram się. Ale ty jesteś lepszy ode mnie. Zawsze byłeś — przyznał szczerze. — Poza tym, kurde, do tego trzeba być trochę wariatem. I to odważnym wariatem. Ja chyba jednak tego w sobie nie mam.

— Twoje wyjście do kafla w ostatnim meczu było odważne — zauważył Lowa. — Zwłaszcza, że w pobliżu pola bramkowego pętał się Jurij — zażartował. Jurij był w porządku, ale umiejętności posiadał, oglądnie mówiąc, mierne. Pałkarz stanowił postrach nie tyle przeciwnika, co zawodników własnej drużyny. Tłuczki odbijał na oślep. W dodatku nie raz zdarzyło mu się sprokurować samobója, gdy (zupełnie o to nie proszony) próbował pomóc w przyblokowaniu strzału. — Ja tam bałbym się do tego ruszyć.

— A weź mi nawet nie przypominaj. — Igor tylko pokręcił głową i dodał po chwili: — Ty też byś do tego wyszedł i jeszcze spadł na cztery łapy, jak zwykle. Ty masz po prostu szczęście.

— Szczęściu trzeba pomagać — mruknął Lowa. —I naprawdę nigdy nie myślałeś, żeby grać profesjonalnie?

— Może kiedyś… Ale moi rodzice mówią, że zawodnik quidditcha to nie jest porządny zawód.

— O, to prawie tak jak moi. Ale mnie to nie obchodzi, i tak będę grać.

— Tylko, że to taka głupia fucha. Bez urazy, wiem, że ty to uwielbiasz. Ale człowiek siedzi na miotle jak szpak na płocie, w lejącym deszczu, na mrozie. A spróbuj nie obronić! Życie ci zatrują…

— Czekaj, to dlaczego właściwie chciałeś dołączyć do reprezentacji?

— A, bo sportowcy zawsze mają trochę więcej luzu. — Wijek uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. — Dopiero kiedy dostałem się do kadry stary kozioł się wreszcie ode mnie odwalił…

— Wycisk na treningach nazywasz luzem? — zapytał Lowa z uśmiechem.

— Lepiej dać się obijać tłuczkami, niż zapierdalać przy statku jak jakiś mugolski niewolnik.

— Co racja to racja…

W przeciwieństwie do Wijka Lowa nie miał wątpliwości, że chce grać zawodowo. Pracował nad rozwojem swoich umiejętności także poza zwykłymi treningami, czytał poradniki dla obrońców, a każdego lata brał udział w obozach szkoleniowych dla młodzieży, zorganizowanych przy klubach. Po prostu nie widział dla siebie innej opcji; żaden „zwykły" zawód go nie interesował.

Do testów przystąpił pewnie i spokojnie; ostatecznie nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy musiał podejść do takiej próby. Ze wszystkim zadaniami poradził sobie znakomicie, dzięki czemu został wybrany pierwszym obrońcą. Tak po prawdzie nie zakładał nawet innej możliwości.

Natomiast Wijek przemyślał sprawę porządnie i postanowił jednak zrezygnować, choć miał szansę na pozycję drugiego obrońcy.

— Ten mały jest niezły — powiedział, mając na myśli kolegę z trzeciego roku, Żenię Kimowicza, który do drużyny startował pierwszy raz. — Bez sensu, żebym blokował mu pozycję. A tak to się jeszcze czegoś od ciebie nauczy.

Dopiero kiedy to powiedział, Lowa z niejakim zdziwieniem zauważył, że teraz to on naprawdę będzie tym najbardziej doświadczonym. Poza Kierżakowem wszyscy byli młodsi od niego. No i to on był stawiany za wzór młodszemu obrońcy. Kiedyś uczył się od Rinata. Dziś na treningach sam prezentował wszystkie ćwiczenia, a Kimowicz nie odrywał od niego wzroku, starając się naśladować najlepiej, jak potrafił.

Okazało się, że w quidditchu nic nie jest trudniejsze, niż jasne polecenia. Bielik, jak to się mówiło, uporządkował grę. Wprowadził innowacyjne techniki szkoleniowe (mugolskie gry, o których wcześniej Oczkow, tak jak i reszta zespołu, tylko coś tam pobieżnie słyszał; oczywiście zarówno podczas krótkich meczów piłki nożnej jak i ręcznej grał głównie na bramce) i uczył ich zagrań, które dotąd widywali tylko na profesjonalnych meczach. Pracował też nad integracją obrońcy z resztą drużyny. Nie gasił jego chęci do bardziej aktywnego udziału w grze, wręcz przeciwnie. Nie był zwolennikiem założenia, że obrońca powinien po cichutku tkwić na obręczach, niemal niewidoczny. Zachęcał go do gry na przedpolu, podpowiadał jak ustawiać defensywę. Przy rzutach wolnych cały zespół, wraz ze ścigającymi, cofał się do obrony. Wtedy to najbardziej defensywny zawodnik miał zarządzać ustawieniem. Jako jedyny miał ogląda całego pola gry.

I nie szczędził pochwał, gdy było co chwalić.

— Dobry rzut, Fiedka! Ale i świetna obrona, Lowa! — zawołał, gdy Oczkow wyciągnął niezwykle trudną, podkręconą piłkę, która umiejętnie posłana przez Kierżakowa przeleciała nad głowami ustawionych do obrony ścigających i, zatoczywszy piękny łuk, szybowała na górną obręcz. Lowa zabezpieczał wtedy dół, bo na logikę Fiodor, znajdujący się na niskim pułapie, powinien celować albo w położoną najniżej obręcz albo ewentualnie w środkową. Kierżakow potrafił jednak wniwecz obrócić utarte schematy.

— Jak on to robi, że zdąży dolecieć do górnej obręczy, chociaż kryje dolną? — usłyszał potem jak Bielik mówił do Meiera. — Wielu profesjonalnych obrońców nie dałoby rady.  
Oczkow poczuł jak rozpiera go duma. Dla takiego trenera gotów był góry przenosić. I nie chodziło tylko o docenienie jego umiejętności. Bielik nie pozwalał mu spocząć na laurach. Traktował wszystkich uczniów jak normalnych, prawdziwych zawodników, nie pozostawiając absolutnie żadnego luzu; treningi to nie był spacerek. Jeżeli ktoś miał przygotować Lowę do wejścia w świat profesjonalnego quidditcha, to nie było do tego lepszej osoby.

Załatwił też to, co nie udało się innym trenerom — dofinansowanie na rękawice. Lowa pierwszy raz otrzymał naprawdę dobry sprzęt: porządnej firmy, szyty na miarę i dopasowany do dłoni jak należy. Wzorem profesjonalnych obrońców od razu go spersonalizował, dodając pierwszą literę imienia i swoje nazwisko na zapięciach nadgarstków: „L. Oczkow".

W dwóch pierwszych meczach rundy wiosennej zaliczył dobre występy. Wszystko układało się świetnie.

A potem wydarzyła się katastrofa.

* * *

Lowa tylko raz płakał kiedyś po meczu. Po tym jak Dragograd nawrzucał mu trzydzieści cztery bramki, co gorsza w ostatnim spotkaniu rundy jesiennej. Nie było kolejnego, którym można było zatrzeć złe wrażenie. Miał utkwić w pamięci widzów na całe tygodnie, aż do środka lutego, gdy zaczynała się runda wiosenna. Być może już bez niego na obręczach. Bolało to tym bardziej, że grał naprawdę dobry sezon, zdążył sobie wyrobić opinię obrońcy pewnego i godnego zaufania. I taka wpadka, na zakończenie rundy, w decydującym spotkaniu! I nieważne, że część błędów wynikała z tego, że jego defensywa zostawiła go na pastwę ścigających przeciwnika (pytanie, gdzie byli pałkarze, było chyba jednym z najczęściej zadawanych po tym meczu). Wyciągnął naprawdę mało piłek. Raz nawet przelobował sam siebie, co musiało wyglądać przekomicznie. Strzał był tak silny, że zamiast wybić kafla ponad obręczą, sam go do niej wrzucił. I choć każdy zawodnik z pola popełniał błędy, to te obrońcy były najbardziej widoczne. Co gorsza, nagranie z jego najbardziej kompromitującym błędem krążyło potem przez wiele dni po szkole. Nie szczędzono mu gorzkich słów (mecze z Dragogradem zawsze budziły wielkie emocje, często negatywne).

— Świetny mecz, Lowa! Klasa!

— Widzisz ty w ogóle coś przez te kudły?

— Wygralibyśmy to, gdyby nie ten obrońca! Tak zawalić mecz!

Pomogło mu wtedy wsparcie trenera (Tabakow nigdy przed tym, ani nigdy potem tak długo z nim nie rozmawiał, a cała ta konwersacja, co najbardziej niezwykłe, odbyła się na ławeczce w korytarzu prowadzącym do hali) i solidarność drużyny. Pretensje w końcu przycichły; tamten jeden mecz nie zaciążył na jego reputacji. A Lowa podjął wtedy też niezwykle ważną decyzję — postanowił, że tak długo, jak będzie grał, nigdy nie zetnie włosów i niech sobie gadają, co chcą.

Jednak to, co wydarzyło się na meczu z Jełgawą, było daleko gorsze. Teraz nie miał zamiaru płakać. Był po prostu na siebie wściekły. Wiedział przecież, jak oni grają. Wiedział, że będą faulować i przeszkadzać we wznowieniu gry. I dał się sprowokować jak ostatni idiota, zamiast zacisnąć zęby. Całe jego doświadczenie okazało się funta kłaków nie warte.  
Aż pociemniało mu przed oczami, gdy ścigający Jełgawy uderzył go prosto w rękę, w którą ledwie chwilę wcześniej oberwał tłuczkiem. Odepchnął go, na moment tracąc swoje zwykłe opanowanie. Po chwili złość minęła i z niedowierzaniem spoglądał na przeciwnika, który nie dość, że widowiskowo zleciał z miotły, to jeszcze turlał się po murawie, dając przedstawienie, jakiego świat nie widział. Niestety, sędzia zinterpretował to po swojemu; Lowa nie miał pojęcia czy tamten facet był częściowo ślepy, czy po prostu ktoś wcześniej zapłacił mu za sprzyjanie Jełgawie. Pierwszy raz zerknął się z rażącą niesprawiedliwością i doświadczył, co oznaczała całkowita bezradność. Sędzia posadził go na ławie na dziesięć minut, podczas gdy karą za faul w polu karnym, w normalnych okolicznościach, były najwyżej dwie.

Gdy karany był ścigający czy pałkarz, nie działo się nic szczególnie strasznego. Mało który zawodnik z pola kończył mecz bez jakichś karnych minut na koncie; ostatecznie quidditch był grą kontaktową. Ale obrońca nie mógł sobie pozwolić na żadne przewinienia. Bo wyrzucenia go z boiska skutkowało otworzeniem drogi do obręczy. Przez długie dziesięć minut Lowa nie mógł zrobić nic, by pomóc drużynie. To było gorsze niż tortury, o których czytywał w podręcznikach do historii i do teorii czarnej magii.  
Był ostatnią linią obrony. To on miał dawać pewność drużynie i zachować zimną krew, niezależnie od sytuacji. A teraz zawalił drużynie mecz. Najgorsze, co mogło się stać. Nikt nie powiedział mu złego słowa, ale dało się wyczuć przez skórę jak bardzo byli zawiedzeni. Nadia chciała go jakoś pocieszyć, ale w ogóle nie docierało do niego, co mówi.  
Gorzej było na forum szkoły. Otaczała go aura powszechnego potępienia. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak interesujący do oglądania. Antybohater. Przypomniał sobie wszystkie gorzkie słowa, które padły po fatalnym meczu z Dragogradem lata temu. Wróciły dawne demony. Starsi uczniowie natychmiast przypomnieli sobie o tej wpadce. Młodsze roczniki wkrótce usłyszały całą historię ze szczegółami.

Jedno przejście korytarzami szkoły z magazynu na miotły do skrzydła mieszkalnego wystarczyło, by miał dość pełnych niechęci spojrzeń, szeptów, a nawet ciskanych pod jego adresem złorzeczeń.

— …od początku mówiłem, że ten pajac będzie nas kosztował punkty!

— …mam nadzieję, że wywali go z drużyny…

— …porażka…

— Wariat!

Lowa tylko zacisnął zęby. Nie było sensu wdawać się w pyskówki.

Zniknął z oczu kolegom z dormitorium (chociaż Wijek chciał coś do niego zagadać) i Nadii na resztę popołudnia; wyszedł z zamku jednym z tajnych przejść i teleportował się na starą wieżę. Przesiedział tam blisko godzinę, pomimo panującego chłodu, po prostu obserwując powoli zapadający zmierzch. Gdyby przyłapał go tam któryś z nauczycieli, dostałby niezły ochrzan, a do tego pewnie i szlaban. Mówiło się, że wieża groziła zawaleniem i uczniom zabraniano na nią wchodzić. Ale jemu było wszystko jedno. Pogrążył się w swoich niewesołych myślach. I na cóż zdały się wszystkiego jego umiejętności miotlarskie, znakomity refleks, kocia zwinność i świetne wyczucie przestrzeni, dzięki czemu prawie zawsze wiedział, jak należy się ustawić, by zatrzymać kafla? Zabrakło mu tego, co najważniejsze – chłodnej głowy. Wiedział, że nie był nieomylnym obrońcą. Tacy nie istnieli. Każdy popełniał błędy. On zawsze analizował swoje na spokojnie, po to, by kolejny raz ich nie popełnić. Nie zadręczał się jednak nimi bez końca, co podcinało skrzydła niejednemu profesjonalnemu zawodnikowi. Sądził, że jest ponad to. Prawda okazała się zupełnie inna. Po prostu nigdy nie popełnił naprawdę poważnego w skutkach błędu. Miał to szczęście, że nie przydarzały mu się w kluczowych momentach. Nieliczne słabsze spotkania nie miały znaczącego wpływu na wynik końcowy. Aż do teraz, gdy Durmstrang tak świetnie odrabiał straty z początku sezonu. Teoretycznie większa presja ciążyła na szukającym. Ale tylko teoretycznie. On mógł złapać znicza. A obrońca koniecznie musiał obronić. Każda stracona bramka to jednocześnie dziesięć punktów odjętych od ogólnego bilansu. Bilansu, w którym Instytut nie mógł sobie pozwolić na żadne straty, bo po prostu już nie miał tego luksusu. Jego wpadka przydarzyła się w najgorszy możliwym momencie. I wiedział jaką będzie musiał za to zapłacić cenę.

Do zamku wrócił dopiero wtedy, gdy miał pewność, że wszyscy poszli już na kolację. Sam nie dołączył do reszty uczniów. Nie był szczególnie głodny. Wolał zaszyć się w dormitorium, i tam leczyć swoją urażoną dumę i urażoną rękę. Na ramieniu wykwitł mu ogromny, ciemnofioletowy siniak, układający się w odcisk tłuczka. Posłużył się zaklęciem chłodzącym i położył na łóżku, ponuro wpatrując w sufit. W głowie miał tylko jedno słowo: koniec. Obrońcy wylatywali z pierwszego składu za mniejsze przewinienia. W ogóle bał się zastanawiać, co musiał sobie o nim pomyśleć Bielik.

Pierwszy do pokoju wrócił Igor. Usiadł na swoim łóżku i popatrzył na Oczkowa z zafrasowaną miną.

— Chujowa sytuacja, no co tu dużo mówić — stwierdził wreszcie.

Lowa westchnął ciężko. Podniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

— Ty pamiętasz, żeby któryś obrońca się tak wygłupił?

— No nie — przyznał Wijek. — Ale takiego sędziowania też nie pamiętam.

— I myślisz, że to coś zmieni? — zapytał z nadzieją.

— Szczerze? Myślę, że nie.

Po chwili zaczęła schodzić się reszta. Koledzy z dormitorium zachowali wielce mówiące milczenie. Chociaż tyle. Ilja, jak to on, zapewne nie powiedziałby nic, nawet gdyby Lowa wysadził stadion w powietrze; w ogóle mało gadał i nawet najgenialniejsze interwencje kolegi z dormitorium nie robiły na nim wrażenia. Roman nie interesował się zbytnio quidditchem, co w tej sytuacji było zbawienne. Od Olega, naczelnego fatalisty roku, można było co najwyżej usłyszeć propozycję popełnienia symbolicznego samobójstwa (wyciągał niewłaściwie rzeczy z lekcji wróżbiarstwa). To właśnie on, po blamażu z Dragogradem sprzed trzech lat, zaproponował Lowie odprawienie rytuału oczyszczenia i spalenie rękawic. Oczkow tylko postukał się wtedy w głowę. Spalić dobrą parę prawie zupełnie nowych rękawic! W dodatku w czym by ten rytuał miał pomóc, Oleg nie potrafił sprecyzować. Dało to jednak Lowie do myślenia. Parę dni spędził przy poprawianiu zaklęć, którymi były obłożone rękawice, bo faktycznie kafel się jakoś słabo do nich kleił. Do dzisiaj nie wiedział, czy akurat w bardzo niefortunnym momencie poluzowały czary, czy ktoś zrobił mu złośliwy dowcip i rzucił na nie drobny, praktycznie niewykrywalny urok. Od tego czasu jednak pilnował sprzętu równie uważnie, jak różdżki (i własnej głowy na boisku, gdy tłuczki pędziły w jego stronę).

Siergiej przyszedł ostatni. Chciał chyba powiedzieć coś głupiego, ale Igor posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Obrońcy mieli w zwyczaju trzymać się razem. Wijek, chociaż już nie grał, doskonale pamiętał o ciążącej presji. Przez resztę wieczoru próbował jakoś rozchmurzyć Lowę; Oczkow był mu za to szczerze wdzięczny, ale nie potrafił na dłużej zapomnieć o fatalnym meczu. A nawet jeśli, to wiedział, że inni mu nie pozwolą. Przyszła też Nadia i Anja, i obydwie załamywały ręce nad jego posiniaczoną ręką, tak jakby to było najgorsze, co się stało. Siniaki zejdą, fatalna opinia zostanie. Wolałby chyba sobie coś złamać.

Szybko położył się do łóżka, chociaż była to sobota. Nie przeszkadzało mu zapalone światło, ani rozmowy kolegów. Chciał po prostu zasnąć i obudzić się w świecie, w którym ta potworność nigdy się nie wydarzyła. Ale nowy dzień wcale nie powitał go optymistycznie; wciąż wisiały nad nim te same problemy.

W nocy nie śniło mu się nic specjalnie koszmarnego, chociaż budził się parę razy. Ale rano, gdy miał już wstawać, nagle ni stąd, ni zowąd przypomniał sobie Hektora Cruzeiro, pechowego obrońcę Brazylii, na którego zrzucono winę za przegraną w finale mistrzostw świata, chociaż tak naprawdę nic takiego nie zrobił. Ale obrońca zawsze był winny. Nawet jeśli nie był. Nagle Lowa poczuł, że chyba nie ma chęci wstać z łóżka.

— Hej, nie idziesz na śniadanie? — zagadnął go Wijek.

— Daj mi spokój — mruknął Oczkow i nakrył głowę poduszką.

Igor postał nad nim przez moment, mocno strapiony, a potem wyszedł, o czym świadczył stłumiony odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Lowa wystawił głowę (bo tak po prawdzie zaczął się trochę pod tą poduszką dusić) i po prostu leżał na brzuchu, wpatrując się w nieokreślony punkt na ścianie. Po chwili ktoś wszedł do dormitorium. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, że Igor wrócił w towarzystwie Nadii.

— Lowa, co z tobą? — zapytała z zaniepokojeniem jego dziewczyna, przysiadając na jego łóżku. — Źle się czujesz?

— Źle to mało powiedziane. Chcę umrzeć — jęknął.

— Nie umieraj, tylko chodź na śniadanie…

— Hektor Cruzeiro — powiedział cichutko.

— Co ty bredzisz? — Przyłożyła mu rękę do czoła. — Nie masz gorączki, przestań się wygłupiać. — Zabrała mu poduszkę, zanim zdołał się ponownie wokół niej owinąć, niczym obrońca otaczający swoim ciałem kafla, którego nie dało się w inny sposób wyhamować. — Co z odprawą? Jest przecież o dziesiątej! Zapomniałeś?

Faktycznie, odprawa. Wyleciało mu z głowy, ale też wczoraj mało co do niego docierało.

— Nie jesteś jak Cruzeiro, Lowa, co ty opowiadasz… — odezwał się Wijek. — Nawet o tym nie myśl. Kurde, sam mi mówiłeś, że szczęście i pech to rzecz względna… I że szczęściu trzeba pomagać, a pechowi zapobiegać. I nosisz trzynastkę na szacie! Więc teraz nic sobie nie wmawiaj, tylko rusz tyłek, bo faktycznie nie zdążycie na tę odprawę…  
Lowa westchnął ciężko i wreszcie się podniósł, odgarniając potargane włosy z czoła. Musiał jakoś wziąć się w garść. Albo przynajmniej spróbować.

* * *

Przed odprawą w drużynie panowały minorowe nastroje. Żenia wyglądał tak, jakby chciał mu coś powiedzieć, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił. Podeszła za to do niego Jelena Pietrowa, grająca na pozycji pałkarza.

— Bardzo cię boli? — zapytała.

— Przeżyję. Ręki mi nie urwało — spróbował zażartować, ale w jego słowach nie było ani nuty beztroski.

— Powinnam była go zatrzymać — powiedziała z zafrasowaną miną.

Niełatwo było omówić taki katastrofalny w skutkach mecz, ale Bielik, jak to on, przystąpił do tego rzeczowo. Oczkow obawiał się, że trener powie na jego temat coś nieprzyjemnego, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Napięcie jednak wisiało w powietrzu. Kierżakow nie wytrzymał, i wyjechał do Lowy z pretensjami. Jakby rozwiązała się siatka z kaflami. W stronę obrońcy posypało się trochę gorzkich żali, ale większość drużyny wzięła go w obronę. Największą aktywnością wykazywała się, rzecz jasna, Nadia, ale jego stronę wzięli też Nikołaj, i Elia, i Jelena… Odezwali się nawet Żenia i Witja, dwa milczki; ujęło go, że oni też. W sumie był to pierwszy skład kontra Fiedka. Gdy Timo, poważnie traktujący funkcję kapitana, wystąpił w roli mediatora i uznał, że wszyscy położyli mecz, zrobiło mu się jakoś cieplej na sercu. Uniosła się część przygniatającego go ciężaru. Nie spychali winy włącznie na niego.

No, ale pozostała jeszcze kwestia jego przyszłości w drużynie. Trener nic na ten temat nie powiedział. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego? Postanowił wziąć rogogona za rogi i uznał, że najlepiej wyjaśnić wszystko od razu. Nie lubił niepewnych sytuacji, gdy coś wisiało nad nim, niczym najbardziej ponury dementor. Na wszystkie ustne egzaminy też wchodził pierwszy, byleby mieć to jak najszybciej z głowy.

Zaczekał, aż wszyscy wyjdą, a potem zapytał otwarcie Bielika, nie kryjąc rezygnacji:

— No to wylatuję z drużyny, prawda?

Trener spojrzał na niego bystro, a potem wskazał jedno z pustych krzeseł.

— Chodź, pogadamy.

To była rozmowa łudząco podobna do tej, którą odbył z nim Tabakow. Głównie o odpowiedzialności roli obrońcy. Ku jego zdumieniu Bielik wcale nie miał zamiaru usuwać go z pierwszego składu. Mało tego, sam przyznał, że kiedy był młodym zawodnikiem nie raz puściły mu nerwy na boisku, a nawet bywał zawieszany. Coś niesamowitego. Dotąd trener wydawał się być kimś niemal nieomylnym, nie popełniającym zwykłych, ludzkich błędów.

Lowa poczuł się, jakby u ramion urosły mu szerokie hipogryfie skrzydła. Trener chciał mu dać drugą szansę. To było sprzeczne z jego dotychczasowym doświadczeniem. Jeżeli raz się podpadło w tej budzie któremuś z pedagogów, to właściwie był to koniec. Miało się zawaloną opinię. Ale Bielik kolejny raz udowadniał, że jest ulepiony z innej gliny.  
Lowa z mocą postanowił sobie, że go więcej nie zawiedzie.

* * *

Część drużyny trochę się jeszcze na niego boczyła, ale Oczkow wiedział, jak zjednać sobie ludzi. Po każdym treningu zostawał co najmniej pół godziny dłużej. Prosił innych zawodników, by strzelali mu gole, bo chciał poćwiczyć parady. Kierżakowa podpuścił, mówiąc, że na pewno nie zdoła rzucić mu na dolną obręcz. Fiodor był specjalistą od podkręcania piłek i mylenia przeciwnika, więc nie mógł nie podjąć wyzwania.

Jakoś w tym czasie Lowa zauważył, że Żenia Kimowicz chętnie asystowałby mu w każdym takim treningu, ale nie chciał wyjść na natręta, który łaził za starszym kolegą krok w krok. Wobec tego sam zaproponował mu, żeby poćwiczyli obronę karnych i wznawianie gry dalekimi wyrzutami. Gdy po jednej z takich sesji wracali razem do części mieszkalnej (Żenia odważył się wreszcie poprosić o pożyczenie anglojęzycznego czasopisma dla obrońców, które znajdowało się w posiadaniu Oczkowa i miał na chwilę wpaść do niego na czwarte piętro) minęła ich grupka szóstorocznych, wśród których znajdowało się kilku najzawziętszych krytyków Lowy. Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia na widok dwójki obrońców, robiąc jakieś głupie miny. Żaden nic nie powiedział, ani nie przeszkodził im przejść, ale gdy ich minęli, ktoś krzyknął w stronę Oczkowa coś o wpuszczaniu szmat i noszeniu sfilcowanej owcy na głowie.

— Nie słuchaj tych debili. Jesteś super obrońcą — wypalił nagle Kimowicz. — I zazdroszczą ci stylu, ot co.

Pod wieczór, gdy Lowa razem z Nadią siedzieli na Wieży Południowej, nieco mniej popularnym miejscu schadzek niż inne rejony zamku (głównie dlatego, że mało komu chciało się na nią wdrapywać), powtórzył jej, co powiedział mu Kimowicz.

— A dziwi cię to? — uśmiechnęła się Nadia. — Zapatrzony jest w ciebie jak w obraz.

— Serio mówisz?

— A nie zauważyłeś tego? Kopiuje twój styl. I nawet zaczął zapuszczać włosy — dodała z humorem i potargała mu czuprynę, chociaż tak po prawdzie mówiąc, fryzura Oczkowa zawsze wyglądała tak, jakby nigdy nie posiadał grzebienia.

* * *

Kolejny mecz był szansą na rehabilitację. Lowa jednocześnie wyczekiwał tego spotkania i trochę się go obawiał. By jakoś poradzić sobie z ewentualnymi nerwami, sięgnął po sprawdzoną metodę obrońców: żucie gumy. W ogóle nie czuł jej smaku, gdy wychodził na boisko na spotkanie z Jaszynami; przeciwnikiem niezbyt mocnym, ale też nie ustępującym łatwo pola. Chodziło tylko o to, żeby się czymś zająć, i ani na moment nie stracić koncentracji. Tylko zacisnął szczęki, gdy został wygwizdany przez część publiczności z własnej szkoły. Szczeniackie zachowanie. Wolał się nie nakręcać, wiec nie pozwolił sobie nawet na zalążek myśli: „ja wam jeszcze pokażę". Nie chciał nic nikomu pokazywać—chciał po prostu rozegrać dobry mecz.

Dobrze wyrobione nawyki i solidne przygotowanie zrobiły swoje. W całym spotkaniu wpuścił zaledwie trzy gole; tym razem pałkarze sprawdzali się bez zarzutu, wspierani przez asekurujących ich w obronie ścigających, i utrudniali przeciwnikom oddanie trudnych do obrony strzałów. Poza tym sprzyjały mu warunki pogodowe. Jaszyny musiały atakować pod wiatr. Lowa grał pewnie i spokojnie. Cały czas pamiętał, że kierunek wiatru może się nagle zmienić i lada moment to on mógł mieć trudniej.

Zdobył nawet bramkę z rzutu bezpośredniego. Zespół poszedł wysoko do ataku, Jaszyny cofnęły się głęboko na swoją połowę więc Oczkow skorzystał z okazji i oddalił się od swoich obręczy w pole, zyskując tym samym cenne metry. Wiedział, że zdąży wrócić na swoją pozycję. Dostrzegł Orłowskiego na dobrej pozycji i cisnął kafla jak najdalej. Silny wiatr porwał piłkę, która przeleciała nad głową zaskoczonego obrońcy przeciwnika i wpadła do obręczy za jego plecami.

Timo i Elia przylecieli go uściskać, ale Lowa nie okazał radości z tego wspaniałego rzutu (tym razem na pewno pobił swój rekord) — z solidarności wobec drugiego obrońcy. Dobrze wiedział jak żenującym uczuciem jest wpuszczenie takiej bramki. Też kiedyś stracił gola w ten sposób, na początku swojej kariery.

Witja zrobił co do niego należało, pewnie łapiąc znicza, i mecz zakończył się solidną wygraną Durmstrangu. Znów rozpoczęli wspinaczkę w tabeli.

* * *

Lowa z rezygnacją spojrzał na „Zaklęcia wyższego stopnia" i „Zaklęcia niewerbalne i magię bezróżdżkową". Każda ważyła tylko, co tłuczek, była grubsza niż słupek obręczy i niestety znajdowała się na liście książek, z którymi koniecznie należało zapoznać się przed przystąpieniem do egzaminów końcowych. Poza tym trzeba było uzupełnić notatki i napisać zaległe wypracowania. Zaledwie wczoraj Bierezowa przyszła z awanturą do Bielika, donosząc, że dwójka siódmiorocznych reprezentantów w rażącym i niewybaczalnym stopniu zaniedbała naukę. Trener, nie mając innego wyjścia, był zmuszony uziemić Lowę i Fiedkę, i przykazał im jak najszybciej nadrobić zaległości. Tymczasowo miejsce w drużynie mieli zająć ich zmiennicy.

Oczkow, zdopingowany wizją odsunięcia od zespołu na dłużej niż trzy-cztery tygodnie, poczuł nagły przypływ zapału do nauki. Od razu po obiedzie poszedł do biblioteki, z silnym postanowieniem nie wychodzenia z przybytku wiedzy aż do godziny zamknięcia.

Dwie rozchichotane dziewczyny, na oko z roku Anji, siedzące przy pobliskim stoliku, co i rusz zerkały w stronę obrońcy, niezbyt dyskretnie plotkując na jego temat. Jakoś łatwiej było odzyskać sympatię żeńskiej części publiczności, chociaż raczej to nie jego parady na boisku robiły na nich największe wrażenie. Lowa dowiedział się między innymi, że niezłe z niego ciacho i, że cudownie mu z tymi długimi kręconymi włosami. Oczkow, mimo wszystko, był trochę próżny, więc ten rodzaj zainteresowania mu nie przeszkadzał, ani nie wprawiał w zażenowanie. Nadię natomiast to wkurzało; nie miał pojęcia dlaczego.

Lowa wyciągnął obydwie książki z regału i poszedł poszukać sobie jakiegoś spokojnego kąta. Przy stole pod oknem dostrzegł Fiedkę. Zawahał się. Kierżakow wciąż trochę działał mu na nerwy; dalej miał irytującą tendencję do wygłaszania swoich mądrości przy każdej okazji, a jeśli ktoś wykazał błąd w jego rozumowaniu, zazwyczaj odpowiadał „może masz rację". Z drugiej strony współpraca na boisku pomiędzy nimi układała się już zupełnie poprawnie. Bielik sprawił, że ścigający zaczął więcej grać dla zespołu; naprawdę ciągnął całą formację ofensywną. A teraz, jakby nie patrzeć, lecieli razem na tej samej miotle…

Podjąwszy decyzję, poszedł do niego, i rozmachem położył księgi na blacie stołu.

Fiedka, który z ponurą miną ślęczał nad podręcznikiem do zaklęć, aż podskoczył na swoim miejscu. Podniósł wzrok na Oczkowa.

— Co jest? — burknął.

— Którą cegłę wolisz? Obydwie sprawiają jednakowo fascynująco nudne wrażenie.

Fiedka uniósł brwi pytająco.

— Po cholerę każdy z nas ma czytać obydwie? — zapytał retorycznie Lowa. — Każdy weźmie jedną i streści potem drugiemu. Będzie szybciej, nie?

Nie czekając na zaproszenie, przysiadł się do Kierżakowa.

— Poza tym załatwiłem notatki od Igora — dodał.

— Mhm… Ja mam od Katii.

— Ho, ho, od tej Katii?

— Od tej. Nie rób takich głupich min. Mówiłem, że na mnie leci — powiedział z satysfakcją Fiedka.

Lowa tylko pokiwał głową.

— Raczej dał ci je z litości. Albo żebyś się od niej odczepił. To którą książkę bierzesz?

— Niech będzie ta magia bezróżdżkowa. Co to w ogóle za bezsens, czarować bez różdżki!

Lowa wyciągnął własny podręcznik i notatki Igora, i zaczął je studiować. Wijek wprawdzie miejscami pisał trochę niewyraźnie, ale za to w jego wszystko było bardzo uporządkowane. Przez jakiś czas obydwaj uczyli się w milczeniu. Nagle Kierżakow zagadnął:

— Na jaki temat chcesz napisać wypracowanie z zaklęć specjalistycznych?

— A bo co? — zapytał Oczkow odrobinę nieufnie.

— A bo jak znam życie, to pewnie wybierzemy ten sam, i Bierezowa stwierdzi, że odpisywaliśmy od siebie.

— Wątpię. Chcę napisać o zaklęciach stosowanych przy rękawicach obrońców.

Fiedka niespodziewanie parsknął śmiechem i to zupełnie szczerym.

— Chcesz napisać wypracowanie na trzy strony o rękawicach? Nie dasz rady!

— Dałbym radę i na sześć. Na rynku jest dostępnych co najmniej dwanaście różnych modeli i różne kombinacje czarów klejących. No więc będę rozkminiać, jakie to zaklęcia; i tak tego nie sprawdzi, bo każdy producent starannie strzeże formuły — oświadczył z triumfem.

Kierżakow uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Bierezową szlag trafi. To może ja napiszę o miotłach…? I zaklęciach stabilizujących i odladzających?

— Hej, miało nie być zbyt podobne! — zaprotestował Oczkow, pół żartem, pół serio.

* * *

Dzięki spontanicznie nawiązanej ścisłej współpracy, Lowa i Fiedka nadrobili wszystkie zaległości w błyskawicznym tempie i mogli bez przeszkód wrócić do treningów. Przy odpytywaniu Bierezowa przepuściła ich wprawdzie przez niezły magiel (zapewne przez te wypracowania, niebezpiecznie ocierające się o tematy okołoquidditchowe), ale wystawiła im całkiem dobre stopnie. Oczkow wrócił do gry pełen nowej energii. Wydawało się, że widmo meczu z Jełgawą zbladło i bezpowrotnie odeszło w zapomnienie. Ale na jednej z sesji treningowych na stadionie wróciło, by ponownie go prześladować.

Wszystkie treningi były otwarte dla publiczności, co miało swoje dobre i złe strony. Fani zazwyczaj zachowywali się bardzo w porządku, ale akurat tego dnia za obręczami Oczkowa usadowiło się jakieś wyjątkowo głośne towarzystwo. Lowa kojarzył ich tylko z widzenia i nigdy nawet nie zamienił z żadnym z nich słowa. Głośno komentowali wszystkie zagrania i, przynajmniej w ich mniemaniu, niedostatecznie szybkie reakcje obrońcy.

Lowa starał się nie zwracać na nich uwagi. Paradoksalnie podczas meczu byłoby to łatwiejsze; w ogólnym tumulcie nie sposób było rozróżnić pojedyncze okrzyki. Teraz każdy niósł się echem po pustych trybunach, drażniąc niczym świeże rozcięcie na palcu.

Nagle kątem oka dostrzegł gęsty snop jasnych iskier, który znienacka wystrzelił w jego kierunku; niemal musnął skraj treningowej szaty. Zanim pomyślał, już znajdował się na wyższym pułapie.

Odwrócił szarpnięciem miotłę, wściekły.

— Popierdoliło was?! — krzyknął. Chętnie odpowiedziałby atakiem na atak, bo swoją różdżkę miał jak zwykle przy sobie, ale w porę się powstrzymał. Nie mógł dać się sprowokować. Podobna sytuacja mogła zdarzyć się podczas meczu; w obrońców rzucano różnymi rzeczami, a im nie wolno przecież było odgryzać się publiczności. Rozwydrzone towarzystwo roześmiało się złośliwe, nic sobie nie robiąc z oburzenia Oczkowa.

Cała ta sytuacja nie umknęła jednak uwadze trenera. Miał dobry zryw i zareagował odpowiednio.

— Co wy tam wyprawiacie, łobuzy?! Na dół, ale już!

Lowa jeszcze nigdy nie widział Bielika tak wściekłego. Po chwili żartownisiom wcale już nie było do śmiechu. Trener powiedział im co nieco do słuchu, a potem zabrał do dyrektora. Zawodnicy zostali na boisku tylko pod nadzorem Meiera.

— Nic ci się nie stało? — zaniepokoiła się Nadia, podlatując do Lowy.

Oczkow tylko pokręcił głową.

— Idioci — skomentował Timo. — Nie przejmuj się.

Oczkow mruknął coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi.

Trener wrócił mniej więcej po półgodzinie. Przećwiczyli jeszcze parę różnych scenariuszy zagrań. Lowa parę razy wyszedł zbyt późno do kafli, co skończyło się rzutami na górą obręcz. Nikołaj sam był tym zdumiony, bo rzadko kiedy udawało mu się w ten sposób oszukać Oczkowa. Nadia co i rusz zerkała na Lowę niespokojnie. Nie dało się ukryć, że nagle bardzo obniżył loty. Kimowiczowi, zajmującemu pozycję po drugiej stronie boiska, szło znacznie lepiej.

— Chyba na dzisiaj skończymy — zadecydował wreszcie Bielik.

Zawodnicy zeszli na ziemię. Pozbierali sprzęt i piłki, i rozmawiając wesoło, ruszyli w małych grupkach w stronę zamku. Nikt już nie pamiętał o niedawnym incydencie. Poza jedną osobą.

Lowa wylądował ostatni. Zsunął opaskę z czoła na szyję i przywołał do siebie zapomnianego kafla, który leżał za dolną obręczą. Wlókł się na końcu, w jednej ręce trzymając miotłę, a drugą niemrawo odbijając kafla o ziemię.

— Chcesz pogadać, Lowa? — zagadnął Bielik. Nie poszedł razem z Meierem, tylko zaczekał na obrońcę na skraju boiska.

Oczkow zerknął na trenera z zaskoczeniem. Po chwili jednak opuścił wzrok.

— A o czym tu gadać — mruknął, gdy razem ruszyli do zamku, idąc ramię w ramię. Zupełnie jakby mieli odbyć poważną, męską rozmowę. Ale jakoś głupio było mu wylewać swoje żale trenerowi. Zresztą miał chyba wystarczająco grubą skórę, żeby znieść jakieś tam głupie docinki i zaczepki? Profesjonalni obrońcy musieli się borykać z dużo gorszymi rzeczami. I z krytyką prasy. A jednak bolało. Może odrobinę za bardzo przyzwyczaił się do poklasku po poprzednim sezonie?

— Najdłuższy szlaban trwa tydzień, góra dwa. Wygląda na to, że moja odsiadka potrwa do końca szkoły — stwierdził z goryczą, ale po chwili dodał szybko: — Nie obchodzi mnie, co gadają poza boiskiem. Ale przeszkadzać w treningach? To już przegięcie!

— Mogę cię zapewnić, że ta gromadka prędko meczu nie zobaczy. Moglibyśmy zamknąć treningi, ale to nie jest rozwiązanie…

— No nie jest — zgodził się Lowa. — Dopiero wtedy zaczną gadać…

— Wiesz — powiedział Bielik — brazylijscy obrońcy mają takie powiedzenie: _sempre saindo dos aros_. Co znaczy ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko: zawsze wychodź z obręczy.  
Oczkow ostatni raz odbił kafla i złapał go zręcznie jedną ręką.

— A czy brazylijscy obrońcy nie są przypadkiem najgorsi na świecie w grze na przedpolu? I nie trzymają się linii jak przyklejeni? — zapytał z lekką kpiną.

— Może jeszcze z dwadzieścia, trzydzieści lat temu faktycznie tak było. Ale to postrzeganie się zmienia. Santos Neves, Leãozinho, Maragen… Ale w tym kontekście to odnosi się bardziej do wychodzenia naprzeciwko przeciwnościom losu. Posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie, Lowa: człowiek inteligentny nigdy nie zabiega o to, by przypodobać się wszystkim.

— To samo mówi mój ojciec — stwierdził Oczkow.

— A widzisz. Jeżeli pójdziesz w profesjonalizm, to nawet gdy rozegrasz najbardziej genialny mecz, zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, komu nie będzie podobał się twój styl gry. Każde zagranie, każda podjęta na boisku decyzja, może być roztrząsana przez widownię bez końca. Ty masz na nią ułamki sekund. Większość twoich decyzji będzie trafna. Ale nie wszystkie, bo quidditch jest grą błędów; one zawsze będą się zdarzać. To wkalkulowane ryzyko. Grunt, żeby nie dać sobie przypiąć łatki obrońcy, któremu przydarzają się nieszczęścia. To jak samospełniająca się przepowiednia.

— Chyba jednak nie wszystko zależy wyłącznie od nas samych — zauważył Lowa. — Hektor Cruzeiro… Przecież ten facet był skończony!

Bielik skinął głową. Doskonale znał historię tego zawodnika.

— Tak, to bardzo smutna historia. Dla czarodziejów to była taka trauma jak Maracanã dla mugoli. Podwójna klęska w 1950 roku. Ciężki cios dla kraju, który dopiero co budował swoją tożsamość.

— Ale to przecież głupie, kichnął czy nie kichnął, nieważne. Końcem końców to Araújo nie złapał znicza. Zresztą, jak on w ogóle mógłby to usłyszeć w tym całym hałasie na stadionie? Kurczę, szukającym prawie wszystko się wybacza! — wyrzucił z siebie nagle.

— Cóż, na pewno więcej, niż obrońcom — zgodził się Bielik. — Ale trenerom wybacza się znacznie mniej. Można spróbować schować się pod kamieniem, ustąpić pola, ale to nie jest rozwiązanie…

— Ani mi to w głowie zrezygnować. Ale gra się głównie dla ludzi, nie? Żeby mogli się z czymś identyfikować. Przy pustych trybunach nie ma to większego sensu. Jeżeli cię nienawidzą, to… — urwał.

— Wsparcie kibiców jest ważne, jasne — zgodził się Bielik. — Ale niech paru krzykaczy nie zaburza ci obrazu. Nie mówię, że łatwo jest wygrać sympatię tłumów. Poza tym większość i tak nic ci nie powie, będą obserwować w milczeniu. Dlatego liczy się przede wszystkim drużyna; oni wiedzą, ile pracy wkładasz w to, co robisz na treningach. I cię potrzebuje, może teraz bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek. Nic nie buduje ofensywnej siły zespołu lepiej, niż pewny obrońca za plecami. Wierzą w ciebie, tam samo jak ja, Lowa. Jesteś świetnym obrońcą, i nigdy nie daj sobie wmówić, że jest inaczej.

Rozmowa z Bielikiem trochę go podbudowała. Wtedy nie wiedział jeszcze, że zaliczy niezły występ z Petrokrepostem, genialny z Dragogradem, a w meczu z Poenari zostanie bohaterem spotkania. Ale na nowo znalazł w sobie siłę, by robić to, co kochał najbardziej na świecie, nie oglądając się na tych, którzy chcieli pamiętać tylko jedno słabe spotkanie, lekceważąc wszystkie jego pozostałe dokonania. Żadnego innego uczucia nie dało się porównać z obronieniem trudnego strzału i uratowaniem drużynie wyniku.  
Lata później, gdy był już profesjonalnym zawodnikiem, grającym nie tylko w drużynach klubowych, ale i reprezentującym kraj na największych imprezach sportowych, czasami wspominał swoich pierwszych trenerów. Doświadczonego, wspierającego swoich zawodników po cichu Tabakowa; trochę narwanego, pełnego pasji Sławczewa; i Bielika, który znajdował się gdzieś pomiędzy nimi, łącząc najlepsze cechy tej dwójki. Człowieka, który wyznawał zasadę, że ludzi nie można ciągnąć, czy pchać. Sprawiał, że chcieli za nim podążać. Pomagał im odkrywać siłę, która tkwiła w nich samych.

_Sempre saindo dos aros_, powtarzał sobie po cichu Lowa przed najtrudniejszymi meczami, niczym najpotężniejsze zaklęcie.

**KONIEC**

* * *

_**A/N:** Lowa Oczkow, podobnie jak Bogdan Bielik, ma swój odpowiednik w życiu realnym. O kogo chodzi, łatwo sie domyślić, bo jest tylko jeden taki bramkarz, którego fryzura jest, bez wątpienia, magiczna, i nikt mi nie wmówi inaczej. ;) Poza tym robi to, co Oczkow, bez użycia miotły. To znaczy w ułamku sekundy przemieszcza się z jednej strony bramki na drugą, niepojętym sposobem wyciągając piłki, które idą w okienko. Nie należy jednak dopatrywać się tutaj RPFu, chociaż przyplątało się to i owo. Opisywany styl gry a także niektóre sytuacje, czy fragmenty wypowiedzi, to kompilacja, jak zawsze, z różnych źródeł. Trener Tabakow również ma wypożyczony wizerunek i niestety, jego odpowiednik w "real life" jest również ciężko chory, o czym dowiedziałam się niedawno z przykrością._


End file.
